


Bruja

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki es una bruja, por eso ríe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruja

Ser una bruja significa ser temida y estar aparte de todo el mundo, por lo que tener amigos o incluso familia es imposible.

Aki acepta ese hecho tras cada duelo, mientras ve a sus oponentes y a la audiencia huir en pánico, y ríe para sí misma mientras se niega llorar.

Al fin de cuentas está sola y eso no va a cambiar, por lo que ansiar por palabras de consuelo luego de haber lastimado a alguien o por simple comprensión no tiene sentido.

Porque ella es una bruja, tal como todos dicen, y como tal debe disfrutar el dolor que causa en lugar de sufrir por el.


End file.
